


Stop This

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Akward josh, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, I think this is pre-slash but, Jihoon is done with him, Jisoo is kinda creepy, Like i said josh is super awkward so, Like... Really really awkward, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, blink and miss wooga, jihoon and josh speak english, jisoo calls coups daddy, okay ill stop now, tfw u misspell your tags gdi, the tiniest hint of angst, where the lie tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—he ain't no kid. He's daddy as fuck."</p><p>"Stop this. Stop it. I knew Seungkwan was a bad influence on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyeFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFish/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit ooc for Jisoo I think (read: know)  
> Jisoo calls coups daddy, Jihoon is done with him, but can't deny it.  
> I mean, who would?
> 
> Also,  
> For Skye bc I love them and bc they wrote me some HanSoon go give them some love <3

"You are one _creepy_ motherfucker."

"Jihoon, _please_. There are kids around."

"No, I mean, who does this? Who? You don't even know the kid—"

"Boy, that ain't no kid. Have you seen his arms—"

"Joshua, I swear—"

"—he ain't no kid. He's daddy as _fuck_."

"Stop this. _Stop it_. I knew Seungkwan was a bad influence on you."

"Lie to me, Jihoon. Lie to me and tell me that guy," Joshua paused and pointed at the wide eyed male facing away from them. Jihoon spluttered and pushed his hyung's arm down, "isn't daddy material."

Jihoon opens his mouth to argue and say that _no, he's not daddy material, I would know._

Instead, Jihoon closes his mouth.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, but you can't just take pictures of him. That's creepy, Jisoo, _creepy_." The small male hissed in Korean, "What if he sees you one day?"

"I'll embarrass myself. That's the worst thing that could happen. The best thing that could happen is, we fall in love and live happily ever after. And by that I mean, we date then eventually break up."

"You're ridiculous. _Insane_."

Joshua's lip curled up as he brought his camera up to his eye, "Maybe." He said as the unknown man turned to look at the camera. He breathed out as the stranger smiled, eyes crinkling, "Maybe I am."

 _Click_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father for I have sinned.
> 
> but it felt great tbh oops.
> 
> Anyway, me and my best friend have this strong feeling that Jisoo is all $wag and shit (bc i mena, he grew up in LA ffs) but can't be bc he's the church boy and he only wear button ups like boi
> 
> you need some t-shirts.
> 
> Anyway, I really don't have an excuse for writing this.
> 
> Except maybe that I haven't updated long legs, milky thighs.  
> Because I'm working on another HanSoon (with side SeokHoon)  
> It's pretty long and I'm kinda in a block tbh
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this!! Idk, but I might add more to this in the future.


	2. Stop Sixty-six On Sixth Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joshua, please. Think of the children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua is thirsty, Jihoon is speechless and two rare moments happen.

"Are you seriously doing this again?"

"How can I not? He's beautiful. Look at that jawline, look at _him_. How can one not want to take pictures of him?"

"Wanting and actually doing it are different things, Josh. How long have you been doing this?"

"I think since... Jihoon-ie, when did you get me that first camera?"

"Holy sh—"

"Jihoon, _please_. Think of the _children!"_

"It's been like two years! Two years of—"

"No, no, _no_. Not since I got _that_ camera. Since I got _this one."_ Joshua said as he lifted said object, "Which is about two months?"

"That's still creepy!" Jihoon hissed furiously, "Am I gonna witness this every day?"

Joshua shrugged, "Pretty much. I call him _The Stranger_ —"

"—he hasn't said _anything_ about this?"

"—no. He just poses for me when he notices me taking pictures of him. Anyway, I call him _The Stranger_ because he's not just _a_ stranger, he's _the stranger_." Jihoon narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say, didn't know _how_ to react. "Sometimes he's too tired to be awake when I get on so he's asleep."

They both lapsed into silence before Joshua blurted out, "Something's bothering him."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he has black bags under his eyes, which means he's not sleeping well lately. He keeps biting his lip—something he does when he's nervous. And he keeps frowning at nothing."

Jihoon gapes at him, "Why don't you just go and talk to him? It's not as creepy as taking pictures of him when you don't even know his name." Joshua chuckled and shook his head.

"No... I think it's better to let him be. I'm just here to take pictures of him."

Jihoon snorted in disbelief, "Sure, whatever. But if I hear you whine about him during the day, I _will_ smack you."

Finally, _The Stranger_ turned to look at Joshua in the eyes, bags under his eyes, but Joshua finds them no less bright.

Joshua breathed in sharply before clenching his jaw and turning to look (down) at Jihoon.

"If I talk about him _at all_ today, I'll approach him tomorrow." Joshua said firmly in Korean.

Jihoon blinked slowly before a smile split his face in two and his eyes turned into crescents. He stuck his hand out and Joshua took it, giving it a firm handshake.

Jihoon tugged on the older man's hand, pulling him uncomfortably close, rising on his toes to whisper, _"Starting now."_

_Stop sixty-six on sixth street, please board off carefully._

Jihoon abruptly pulled back leaving Joshua feeling disturbed. Joshua shrugged it off and took a step backwards, accidently bumping into a body behind him. Joshua turned to apologize, but the words caught in his throat as he met wide eyes.

"Excuse me." Joshua could only stare as The Stranger smiled then winked in goodbye.

_Winked_.

Joshua took a couple of seconds to process what happened, body vibrating in excitement.

He turned to Jihoon with his mouth opened, ready to yell—

"You say anything and you lose."

Joshua froze and cursed under his breath, " _Shit_."

"Joshua, _please_. Think of the _children."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here.  
> Have this.  
> This is the only chapter I have completed and writen which is pretty sad.  
> I hope I get out of this creativity drought soon or something bc it seems like I can't finish anything. I have become too aware of my writing which messes it up big time, so I'm sorry if this chapter is shitty. I will go over this when I feel better and re-post it or something. I'll probably re-write the whole chapter maybe. I'm not sure yet.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat.  
> I, once again, apologize for the poor quality this is.  
> I'll see you guys soon.


	3. Stop Seventy-Seven On Seventh Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua felt whatever hope he had shatter, the shards digging into his lungs until he couldn't breathe without wincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is sad and sulks.

The next day, Josh saw the stranger with another person.

Jihoon wasn't with him and Joshua cursed whoever got his friend sick. Joshua felt whatever hope he had shatter, the shards digging into his lungs until he couldn't breathe without wincing. It was then that Joshua realized how attached and attracted he was to him, a _stranger_. How much he had fallen for someone whose name he didn't even know.

Joshua thought it was pretty pathetic and if Jihoon was with him, he was sure he'd get scolded and smacked for being an idiot.

Joshua watched as the stranger and his friend joked around, a smile lighting up both their faces. Joshua wanted to cry.

They looked so beautiful together.

His hands itched, fingers twitching. He grasped the camera handing off his neck, a sad smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

_Due to heavy traffic in our usual route, we will have to start off with stop seventy-seven on Seventh Street. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for understanding._

Joshua breathed in deeply, looking out the window to see the buildings and people rush by.

The stranger's friend was leaning his head on the wide eyed man's shoulder, long hair framing his face in a way that suited him very well and eyelashes brushing his high cheekbones and _oh_.

 _Oh_ , how Joshua _longed_ to do that. He wanted to feel the strange man's body heat and skin against his, he wanted to hook his chin on his shoulder and close his eyes to feel happiness flood though him.

But, alas, the beautiful man had someone equally as beautiful to do that already.

Joshua brought his camera up to his eye, focusing on the couple. The long haired male opened his eyes and looked straight at the camera as Josh's camera went _click_.

The new stranger smiled, eyes crinkling as he nudged the doe eyed man resting besides him. Joshua couldn't hear them, but something the brown haired man said made the object of Joshua's affections look in his direction.

The Stranger smiled, making Joshua's chest feel heavier.

 _Click_.

_Stop seventy-seven on Seventh Street, please board of carefully._

Joshua took one last picture, the black haired man rising in his seat with an odd expression on his face as the long haired male behind him smiled again.

Joshua gulped, stepping away from the approaching male. For every step the stranger took forward, Joshua took one backwards.

Joshua looked at the man one last time before he turned around and boarded off at his stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun !!  
> I'll see you guy soon~


	4. Stop This Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would absolutely love it if you pushed me against a wall and stuck your tongue down my throat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh... Oh dear.

"Can you explain to me," Jihoon drawled, "why you _aren't_ taking pictures of pretty boy?"

Joshua shrugged. "I saw him with his boyfriend last time I was on here—thanks for leaving me by the way, _all alone_ —" Jihoon rolled his eyes, "I think I should stop taking pictures of him. His boyfriend might not like it. It was already risky that I didn't get explicit consent."

"Since when the fuck did you care about not having explicit consent?" Jihoon sputtered. "Are you upset because he had a friend with him?"

Joshua made a weird noise at the back of his throat, face flushing red. "I just... I realized I was getting too—attached? Attracted? I don't know, but I don't even know him and I think I should stop. It's not good for me, I think."

"Just go up and talk to him!"

"No!"

"Joshua Hong—"

"Jihoon, I just can't go up to him and say, _'Hey, I like you even though I don't know you or your name. The highlight of my day is taking pictures of you.'"_ Joshua blabbered in a mix of Korean and English, _"'Hey, I don't know you, but your smile takes my breath away. Also, you're really attractive—'"_

"Josh-"

_"'—and I would absolutely love it if you pushed me against a wall and stuck your tongue down my throat.'"_

"..."

"Do you see why I can't just go and say hi? If I even try to talk to him, I'm just gonna end up blabbering and—" Joshua took a deep breath, cutting off his rant abruptly, and slumped forward, leaning against Jihoon.

"Wow, you have _so_ many problems." Jihoon said speaking slowly in English.

Joshua grunted, too emotionally tired to do anything else.

"And the first one is that you just yelled most of that in _Korean_ and pretty boy is standing _less than five feet away from you."_ Jihoon hissed, pushing Joshua away from him.

"... Oh, god." Joshua said in a high pitched voice, standing up straight and feeling his neck and face heat up.

"Choi Seungcheol. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil shorter than some prev chapters but I decided to update!! After! Years! Of! Leaving! You! Guys! Hanging!!!  
> This story should be over soon, maybe in a chapter or two idk. My goal is to make the next chapter 1k+ lolololol pray for me guys.  
> I hope you enjoyed this~  
> I want to say I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I was taught not to lie!  
> I'll see you guys soon!!


	5. Stop Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua isn't the violent type, he swears he isn't.

Fight or flight?

Joshua's first instinct was _flight_. All he could think of was, _run away!_

That didn't happen. Not with his best friend around.

Jihoon had his hand curled around his wrist—painfully so, Josh might add—and the sharp tug he gave it almost dislocated his shoulder.

Now, Joshua wasn't someone to usually curse or someone to resort towards violence, but at that moment?

There was no other option, so Josh's instincts switched to _fight_.

So he yelled, _"Fuck me!"_ , and his hands went to Seungcheol's shoulder and pulled him down as his knee flew upwards into his stomach.

_He fucking kneed his crush in the stomach._

"What are you doing?!" Jihoon screeched, pushing Joshua behind him and asking the doe-eyed man, "Are you okay? Oh, god, I'm _so sorry_ , my friend is an _idiot_."

It took Joshua a minute or two to process and react to the situation.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to react that way! Are you okay? Seungcheol-ssi?" Joshua blabbered, touching Seungcheol lightly on the shoulder. "I did it subconsciously—I'm so sorry, could—do you need to go to the hospital? Oh, goodness gracious, Jihoon, I think he needs to go to the hospital—"

"Shut up, you _idiot!"_ Jihoon snapped, leading Seungcheol to an empty seat behind them.

"I'm so _sorry_." Joshua whimpered at Seungcheol, crouching so he could look at the man's pained expression.

"... I didn't peg you for the violent type." The man choked out.

Joshua flushed, "I'm not! I really am not, but my instincts went crazy since I couldn't jump off the bus, so I just—I'm so sorry!"

Seungcheol groaned and sat up, his face scrunched up in pain. There was an awkward silence which no one seemed to know how to get rid of.

"Seungcheol—"

_Stop sixty-six on Sixth Street, please board off carefully._

"I should—" Seungcheol stood up and broke off into a coughing fit, "I need to get off."

Joshua grabbed onto the taller man's arm, looking up at him with an apologetic expression. "Seungcheol-ssi. Please—let me make it up to you or—"

Seungcheol smiled.

"Tomorrow."

.

"You fucking _idiot!"_ Jihoon hissed out after Seungcheol left. "You are _unbelievable_ , Joshua Hong."

"I know! You don't need to keep reminding me!" Joshua whined. "What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't let me walk away!"

"You could've talked to him like a _normal_ person!"

"I took pictures of him for months when I didn't even know his name! What kind of normal person does that?!"

"You—" Jihoon growled before rolling his eyes. "You better make a good impression tomorrow, or I swear. To. _God_ , Joshua."

"Jihoon, I'm going to _die_."

"No." Jihoon said with a straight face, placing a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "You're going to get _laid_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello  
> In celebration that I actually understood and finished my physics homework, I decided to post this even though it isn't 1K+ words ;;;  
> I hope I didn't disappoint with the reaction lmfaooo  
> Idk man, I just hope you guys like it <3  
> Anyway, if any of you want to hmu pls do. I love all of you so so much and I want to talk to all of you if given the chance so hmu on twitter: kwon_hoshit or on ig: whoissoonyoung
> 
> Please take care lovelies, and I'll see you guys soon~


	6. Start Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua's knees go weak  
> Shitty wannabe emo poetry takes place  
> And Seungcheol described in not enough detail.

Today would be the the day Joshua would see Seungcheol.

"Please... Let me make it up to you, Seungcheol-ssi. For acting the way I did yesterday." Joshua had stuttered out the day before, wishing Jihoon was there, glaring and pinching him encouragingly.

Seungcheol smiled, made Joshua's knees go weak and his cheeks flush. "Okay. You can do that by meeting me at Shining Cafe. It's really good and better than talking here." The black haired man said, gesturing around him.

"Like a... Like a date or...?" Joshua squeaked out.

Seungcheol smiled again and this time, Joshua's knees did give out and he fell into the empty seat behind him. "Yes. I mean... If you want it to be."

Josh really, _really_ wanted it to be.

"But... Don't you—don't you have a boyfriend?"

Seungcheol cocked his head to the side, long eyelashes and wide eyes making Joshua's heart flutter. He could go on and on on how beautiful Seungcheol looked with the morning sunlight hitting his face in just the right angles and making him look ethereal, the way his eyelashes cast shadows over his cheeks, the way his lips were red and chapped, his skin smooth and glowing with warmth which made Joshua feel like it was spring instead of winter, and the way Seungcheol's jacket wasn't buttoned up all the way and Joshua would've been worried about Seungcheol getting sick or something, but that mole above his collar bone was distracti—

"—ssi? _Jisoo-ssi?"_

Joshua blinked out of his reverie, heat spreading through his face in shame.

"I'm sorry! I was—"

_Stop sixty-six on Sixth Street, please board off carefully._

Seungcheol's mouth was turned down at the corners, his eyes filled with regret as he heard the announcers voice fill the air.

"I... I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Seungcheol turned around and Joshua reached out, hand hovering in the air before it fell back into his lap.

"Yeah. Okay." He whispered to himself.

So here Joshua was—leg bouncing up and down, fingers tapping gently against the table, mouth dry, and with no answer to the question if Seungcheol was taken.

~~It was his own fault for not paying attention.~~

"Jisoo-ssi!"

Joshua turned his head, smile breaking his face in half as he saw Seungcheol's flushed face from the cold wind outside. The white scarf he had wrapped around his neck was a bit too long, covering most of his face but Joshua could still see the way his cheeks and eyes curved up as he smiled underneath the layers of cloth.

"Seungcheol-ssi, how are you?"

Seungcheol tugged down his scarf to reveal a boy-ish smile. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you yourself?"

Joshua smiled sheepishly. "A bit nervous, if I'm honest."

Seungcheol smiled reassuringly, taking a seat across Joshua. The waiter hurried over to place two drinks on their table, looking overwhelmed when Seungcheol smiled in thanks.

 _Relateable_ , Joshua thinks.

"I... I don't know what you like so I just..."

"It's fine. Thank you."

There was a tense silence before Seungcheol cleared his throat.

"Jeonghan is just my best friend."

"Huh?"

"The guys that you saw me with? The one with long hair? He's my best friend."

"Oh. Now I feel... _silly_." Josh said with a sigh.

Seungcheol gave him a dorky smile—dimples showing and Joshua swears that was the day his soul left his body—in return for the blush adorning his face.

"Actually... The day he came with me was the day I was going to finally approach you."

Joshua groaned. "Now, I feel _stupid_." Joshua paused, biting his lip. "So... Seungcheol-ssi. What's if we..."

"If we what?"

"What if we start over? No hitting, screaming, cursing or being creepy."

"Alright." Seungcheol said with his dimples out for show, stretching out his hand to shake Joshua's. "Hi, my name is Choi Seungcheol."

"Hello. I'm Hong Jisoo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seungcheol-ssi."

"Please..." Seungcheol laughed and Joshua felt the floor give in under his chair. "Just call me Seungcheol."

Then they began to fall,

fall,

 _fall_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til this date, idk if they're on a bus or a train or a subway or whatever.  
> Shame.  
> Anyway,  
> Idk why this turned out like this I'm sorry ;;;;;;  
> The ending is ¿¿?? messy and questionable, but then again I'm not good with endings.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.  
> I would like to thank all my Lovelies (aka u guys) for sticking around and commenting, giving kudos, and giving this work some love.  
> I might make a sequel/a seungcheol pov version, I'm not too sure yet, pls don't get your hopes up ;;;;;  
> I hope see my Lovelies in another story~
> 
> (I'm actually gonna start calling my readers/u guys my Lovelies, someone stop me, but not really I love you my Lovelies, have a nice day u precious flowers ;;^;; )


End file.
